monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerberus
Cerberus, also known as the Hellhound, is a famed three-headed dog monster of the animal type, encountered in Monster Girl Quest. Cerberus boasts high speed and strength, making her rather difficult to fight in close-quarters. Her claim to fame is her three heads, each able to speak and think individually. She is Luka's opponent in the semifinals of the Grand Noah Colosseum's Queen's Cup. Biography Chapter 2 Cerberus takes part in the Queen's Cup. She manages to make it to the semifinals and is pitted against Luka, but loses to him. She warns him about the contestant he will face next, the mysterious Kyuba. Chapter 3 Cerberus and Dullahan fight against Lamiaroid when the chimera invades Grand Noah. The two have already fallen on their knees by the time Luka arrives to assist. After Luka defeats Knightroid and averting the crisis, Cerberus admits she wanted revenge against Luka for defeating her in the Grand Noah Colosseum, but wants him to challenge her again so she can test her improved skills. Monsterpedia Entry “A beast famous as the “Hellhound”. Three heads attached to one body, each able to think for itself. Her agility is very high, and it’s difficult to get an opening on her due to her three sets of eyes. A very dangerous monster to cross swords with. A sexually greedy beast they will take any chance to rape a man given to them. Once she mounts her mate there is nothing they can do. Giving in to her beast instincts, she will thrash and wildly pump her mate quickly forcing them to orgasm. Raping her catch without mercy, they are even known to go until he dies.” Attacks Shake Job: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Triple Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages three times. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Triple Blowjob: Normal attack that damages three times. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. *Push Down: Triggers bind status. Evil Dog’s Adultery: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Leads to rape scene 2 on losing. Wild Shake: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Leads to rape scene 2 on losing. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Her sheer power practically makes Sylph worthless, but the real problem comes with her bind: once she pins Luka down, he only has one turn to break free, otherwise he will submit to a one hit KO. Therefore, Gnome is necessary to defeat her. Of course, bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star before things can get out of hand. If Luka loses, he’ll be violently sucked via blowjob. If he loses to Evil Dog’s Adultery or Wild Shake, she’ll have vaginal sex cowgirl style and force him to mate with her over and over again. Evaluation “Preyed on by a dog, does that make you even lower than a pet? A Hero whom is even lower than a dog is useless... The Cerberus has powerful attacks, but her restraint is the most worrisome. If you can't get her off in one turn, she will rape you. Gnome's power will let you escape, so that is the way to go. In addition, there are two ways to lose to her... But surely you wouldn't lower yourself again in trying to experience both... Now go, oh brave Luka. Send that hellhound back to hell.” Trivia *Cerberus/Kerberos is the three-headed dog of Greek and Roman mythology, guarding the gates of the Underworld. Category:Animals Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Grand Noah Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Recurring Monsters